


A pet named 'Mudblood'

by orphan_account



Series: Smut Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, BDSM, Dildos, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Nipple Clamps, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Voldemort has won, and Draco has been given his very own mudblood to play with. Every day is a challenge to come up with new forms of torture, but a Malfoy is always up for a challenge.





	A pet named 'Mudblood'

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you don't like Rape/Non-con.

A pet named ‘Mudblood’ 

 

Draco teased her nipples with his tongue, coaxing them to stiffness. Knowing what was to come, she struggled against the chains that fixed her arms to the ceiling. It was futile. Naked and vulnerable, her body betrayed her, breasts swelling defiantly with arousal. It was worse when they were erect, punishing her for the pleasure she expected and the pain she received. Though this had happened too many times, she yelped in shock as the sharp pain sliced through her. Two metal clamps hung proudly from her teats, sharp claws digging into her sensitive flesh.  

 

It throbbed. The agony increasing excruciatingly as he fixed a chain to both of the clamps and pulled. She shrieked, though it did not stop him. It only seemed to make him pull harder. With no expression on his face, he attached the chain to a hook that hung from the ceiling, ignoring the plea in her terrified brown eyes. It pulled and pulled and pulled, and her nipples felt like they were going to rip from her body. They didn’t though. They held on, the stretch causing a sob to choke in her throat. The blond smirked maliciously, his body showing his clear arousal at her desperation. 

 

“Now my pet. What to do with you?” He mused with mirth to himself, he’d had her as his slave for a month now, and he’d taken pride in his inventive methods of torturing her. A Malfoy could never do anything half-heartedly after all.  

 

Hermione remained silent, she’d learnt the hard way that she was never to talk. “I seem to have caused you a lot of pain haven’t I?” He continued and she shook her head emphatically, she knew where this was leading. He said the dreaded words, “I know, it’s time to give you some pleasure.” 

 

A smug grin lined his face as he summoned an obscenely large dildo. It was plastic and he amused himself by taunting her, “You should love this Mudblood. It’s muggle after all.” Without lubrication he pushed it firmly into her hole, making her balk at the startling fullness. Mercifully it didn’t hurt, he’d used her enough in the past for that to be the case, it only stretched her. The width and depth of the toy made her gasp as her body struggled to make room. It invaded her intimately and she had to restrain herself from screeching out. This proved impossible when she felt a sharp jolt of electricity emanate from the device.  

 

He chuckled at her questioning look, “Oh yes, I forgot to mention. I may have modified it slightly with some charms.” And he laughed as tears fell from her eyes. The intrusive plastic ceased its electric shock and instead began pulsing with vibrations, before turning ice cold then sharply heating up. 

 

The sensations wracked the depths of her body and she pantingly twisted to escape, though her nipples throbbed achingly from her shuddering movements. All she could do was bear it, silently crying as the dildo once again started vibrating faster before changing unpredictably to a sharp shock. She could not relax, the chopping and changing of sensation prevented that and so she was kept present. Experiencing all of the torture to her most intimate spot. It when on for a while and Hermione felt her inner muscles clenching as she approached orgasm, the vibrations had lasted a while this time, before the dildo had become ice cold, burning her sensitive inner flesh with the sudden temperature change. 

 

Draco had long since released his erection from his pants, pleasuring himself to the moans and whimpers that escaped her. The thrumming grew faster, the time between the switching sensations growing less as it kept her on edge. Spasm as her body sought a release that past experience had taught her would never come. She could only hope that he’d finish himself soon, so that she’d have a reprieve until tomorrow.  

 

It would be too much to hope for rescue or saving from this hellish prison. The light had lost the war, its supporters rounded up and enslaved. Voldemort had decided to reward his loyal supporters with a granted wish. Initially Draco had wanted to request Harry Potter to be his slave; sadly that honour had fallen to the Dark Lord himself. Instead he had to make do with the mudblood, though it was not without benefits. He loved to see the terror in her once sanctimonious eyes; he loved to see her crumble and fall like the whore she was. Yes, he loved his pet mudblood, and he loved hurting her more.   

 

Draco came violently all over her body, and she felt a bout of humiliation at her inability to wipe it from her face. She could feel it as it dripped down on her, sticking to her skin uncomfortably. The cooling dribble filling her nose with a salty sweet stench.  

 

He smiled.  "Well Mudblood, thanks for the show. I think I'll check on you tomorrow. Enjoy."  

 

With those final words he left, and Hermione released an aching mewl. The dildo had decided to thrust in and out of her roughly in time with the now fast paced changing sensations. She knew that she would come many times over during the night, the vibrations against her g-spot would guarantee that. She braced herself, the electric jolts within her matched by the spasms of her brutally sore body.  


End file.
